Bleach: 10th Division Arc
by H.Pirata
Summary: Yurushimitsu Seika (OC) is 17 years old and a recent graduate from Soul Society's Academy. Accepted in the 10th squad she begins a journey that will change her... and those around her. A tale of how desire can corrupt even the innocent souls. Mature Content!
1. Chapter 1 - Admission

The orange-colored sunset was vanishing with the light, bathing the recently graduates into oblivion. Each of them was nervous and frozen in place, waiting for their names to be called through the mouth of Isae Nanao. Against their logic, the big wooden door by their right suddenly opened and twelve white jackets began their journey along the corridor of students. They would often stop near certain graduates and even talk to them. Stuck on the seventh row, column 4, graduated student Yurushimitsu Seika was wishing to go unnoticed by any of them. She was shy and therefore blushing her cheeks into hellfire. Against her will one hand-picked her chin up to look at these foxy look-alike eyes. The man smiled and coldly said:

- Don't look down on your captains.

Seika clenched the inside of her kimono as his hand slyly slid away from her chin leaving her on top of her toes. She was that weak… she was afraid it would happen again. "It"… Raising her head to the class she noticed a few of her comrades on the same situation. Captain Ichimaru was frightening. Through the corner of her eye she noticed a fellow cadet exiting the formation. Without looking she grabbed him by the shoulders and put her next to her.

- What…?

- Shush! They can hear you! Don't break the formation like that!

She remained silent, eyes focused on Ichimaru who was now passing by the front row. His eyes caught her attention and he suddenly released a giggle.

- Blending with the crowd, Captain Hitsugaya?

Seika stood frozen in her place as she turned her head to her left. Her eyes opened in shock as she realized she had pushed a captain into the formation. She had mistaken the tenth squad captain with one of the graduates. Behind the icy stare, Seika was nurturing a feeling of fear and embarrassment. He quietly stepped out of the formation, never losing eye contact with her.

- Quit it, Ichimaru.

Captain Hitsugaya was short and nerve wrecking for her. His cold reiatsu had always bothered her every time she was passing by the Juubantai division. He gave her one last look and without hesitation walked away from her. Seika finally exhaled the breath she had taken minutes ago, releasing her chest from the heavy weight. It would take a while before every captain visited all the rows. When the Captains finally ended their visit every graduate were forwarded into the main hall.

- I fucked up, big time.

Seika had finally blurted the right words out of her mouth. There was no way she would be put on a division with the past events. Resigning with her conscience she sat down against one of the stone pillars, watching the rest of the students overjoyed with excitement. She grasped her zanpakutou from her back and fondled it against her chest.

- It's good I can count on you for anything, Fin.

Nanao's voice rose from the intercom, scaring the girl. She quickly got up, moving closer to the balcony from where Nanao was talking. She began reading a list of names and ordering them into one of the side rooms. The group was becoming smaller by the minute. The girl grabbed her zanpakutou tighter to her chest, mumbling some mute words.

- "Ikase Monoko, Yurushimitsu Seika. Aisle 3, room 1."

Seika looked up in disbelief. How can this be? Ikase was one of the top students… In fact, anyone on her group of 10 was… Walking far behind the rest of the group she began wondering it had all been a mistake. She idly believed it. One of the seated officers led them into one the rooms:

- Stay here. You will have a hearing with your assigned Captain.

Seika sat on the floor, against the wall, clenching her zanpakutou. Her other teammates gave her an awkward stare, until one of them walked to her:

- You can have my seat if you want.

- Thanks, but I'm actually better like this.

The boy smiled at her, sitting by her side. His left arm was barely touching her right one, making her blush.

- You're right… We have a better view from here. Tactical, Ms. Seika.

- How do you know my name?

His blue eyes contrasted with his black hair as he gave her a smirk in return.

- You are a bit of a lone wolf, aren't you?

Seika nodded, throwing a serious stare at the boy.

- My name is Jaeger. Eren Jaeger.

- You already know mine.

- That… I do.

One of the officers entered the room from one of the side doors, calling:

- Eren Jaeger.

The boy gave Seika a quick smile as he got up and headed into the room. His rough look was too attractive. What was she thinking? She had bigger concerns than… a… Seika gasped. It took her ten minutes before she could see him again. He quickly sat by her again with a smile on his lips.

- Oh it was fun! Captain surely is amazing!

- Oh. Who is it?

- This is the tenth division barracks. You are about to meet Captain Hitsugaya.

Her heart stopped in that very moment. The boy saw the fear on her eyes and quickly said:

- He will not judge you from what happened… He chose you to be here.

That's right… He chose her to be there but… She was beginning to feel ill, until she realized the cold reiatsu in the air. How couldn't she notice it before? It had to be because of Eren's warmth… but now Seika was self-conscious.

- Yurushimitsu Seika.

Slowly she got up, legs shivering. She had given a few steps when Eren called her name.

- Wait! Take this.

Unannounced he took off his scarf and gently rolled it on Seika's neck. It was soft and there was a sweet scent of perfume…

- I hope it soothes you as it does for me.

For the first time in the day she smiled, hitting a soft core of his heart. Seika headed into the room, where Hitsugaya was standing along with Rangiku. Seika walked until she was properly close and bowed.

- I am Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. This is Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Hi!

Matsumoto's excitement was not contagious. Seika bowed yet again, leaving the captain uncomfortable.

- Introduce yourself.

Seika raised her head until she was properly staring at the Captain. He had one of his fingers levitating above his lips, making it difficult for Seika to concentrate. She opened her mouth but no word came out.

- Close your eyes.

The Captain blinked once and Seika obeyed immediately. She closed her eyes, grasping the tip of Eren's scarf.

- Speak.

- My name is Yurushimitsu Seika, I am 17 years old.

- What district are you from?

- I am from the 80th district, long from Rukongai.

- What are your primary skills?

- Kidou.

- I've read your report. It says here that you Ace'd all the exams. It's not only Kidou you are good at.

Seika shifts place by a step or so, frowning her eyebrows. Can they possibly know?

- You shouldn't hide your zanpakutou. It's a beautiful sword...

- You are not… going to take him away from me…?

- Him?

As Seika opens her eyes she realizes the Captain was only a couple of steps away from her. She shook head to toe as he touches the hilt of her sword.

- Since when you've heard its voice?

- The first time was two months ago. I learnt his name.

- This is a first. A cadet with a soul spirited zanpakutou.

Seika was aware of it but right now she just wanted to slap his hand away from the sword. He realized her intentions and he quickly retreated to his position.

- You are too young to acquire such power. I would like to train you how to control your zanpakutou properly.

- Yes, sir.

- Don't mind Ichimaru. From now on you are our comrade. We value our partner's life.

Seika takes a quick sniff on Eren's scarf to soothe her.

- You can wait by the others.

- Yes, captain. Thank you.

With a bow Seika exits the room, rapidly exhaling. Eren greets her with a smile as he quickly gets up.

- How did it go?

- It was odd.

- Did he mention it?

- No… He wants to train me.

Eren's expression shifted a little during a few seconds, unnoticed by Seika who was looking at her feet. He fixes the scarf and Seika looks up at him.

- You can keep it.

- Thanks…

- Ha.

They sat on the chairs side by side, talking about the academy exams, until the very last cadet exited the side room and Hitsugaya entered along with Matsumoto. Every one of them lined up, bowing almost at the same time.

- At ease. You have all been admitted into the tenth division. Until you are ready to go to the World of the Living, you'll be given small tasks… that require precision and technicality nonetheless. You will stay at the barracks, so you can go pack your things. Yurushimitsu, not you.

As everyone was shuffling along the room to exit, the Captain called her one more time. Seika quickly grabbed the scarf at the same time Eren turned around.

- Your training starts early in the morning. I will be watching you this first week. Follow me.

Seika hesitates as the Captain throws a cold stare at her. Eren gets behind the girl and whispers in her ear:

- Good luck…

Seika gives him a warm smile as he tucks the scarf on her neck. She blushes, right before she exits with her Captain and Lieutenant into the left side door.

- You will stay with Matsumoto. I hope you are trustworthy.

- I would never….

- Not you, Yurushimitsu. I meant Matsumoto.

- CAPTAIN! If there was someone more responsible than myself…

- Just stop right there… Jesus.

Hiding her mouth behind the scarf she giggled. The trail of icy cold reiatsu was bothering her but although… she would've to get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Fire Lord

For the first time on a long period I feel a cozy bed embracing me in its soft sheets. The feeling is amazing… but the Lieutenant is harassing me to get out of bed. I shift and turn, trying to ignore her… but it's near impossible.

- Get up you lazy ass!

I blush, getting up against my will. Was not my intention to make her angry… it is my first day at the squad and I'll have the Captain as my private tutor? I blush at the thought knowing how ridiculous that sounds. By the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of the red scarf carefully folded on the chair. After I put on my kimono I wrap it along my neck, protecting me from the cold emanating from the air. I'm not used to such cold temperatures… it feels like I'm being smashed against the floor.

- You ready?

- Yes, mam.

I nod and follow Matsumoto along the stairwell. The sun is still not up. It must be pretty soon. We are now on the ground floor and Matsumoto opens the door to the dojo for me. The room is five times bigger than our training stadium at the Academy. As I step in I realize Captain Hitsugaya is already inside, back against us, sitting on the floor. His legs are crossed and his head is low as if he had fallen asleep. Against my logic he looks at me from above his shoulder, eyes static and baby blue.

- Good morning.

- Good morning, Captain.

I immediately bow down as I feel his stare scolding me from afar. He nods and promptly invites me to sit by his side.

- Well, I leave you two. Good luck Seika-chan!

- Thank you, Lieutenant Rangiku.

With a smile she closes the door, thickening the air with a freezing breeze. I shiver inside my kimono but I can't quiver. Crossing my legs as I sit down, I grab my zanpakutou and place it in front of me.

- Cadet, today we'll start by something simple. A conversation.

- Yes, sir.

- You will focus on the spiritual force coming from inside of you and with the best of your abilities you will try to establish a communication with it. Do you understand?

- Yes, sir.

- Good. Close your eyes… and follow the voice.

I close my eyes and Finikkusu's voice quickly raises its volume.

- Master, are you trying to control me?

- Yeah… its time!

- But baby… I thought our love was meant to be free and wild.

- Finikkusu, stop acting like a Casanova! It's not going to work on me!

- I wonder… if I will be able to contain myself within your vessel…

- Oh…

- I'll probably just burst… once I'm inside of you.

- YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Furiously I lean forward, slapping the zanpakutou a few meters away. The Captain is staring at me, shocked. What…?

- Cadet… The conversations between you and your Sword Spirit should be contained inside your head. I do not wish to learn the nature of your relationship.

My voice stutters. I am beyond embarrassed. I am used to Finikkusu's fiery reactions… Oh God.

- Let's try again.

- Y- Yes… sir.

I close my eyes again and this time Finikkusu's form appears before my eyes. He is truly an… amazing… sword spirit.

- You made me look bad in front of my captain.

- INSIDE YOUR HEAD, CADET!

I blush yet again as I'm harshly scolded by the Captain. Oh… how can I do this?

- Is this what you truly want? My power?

- I do not wish to subjugate you to my will but we have to move on, Finikkusu. This is not the 80th district anymore. I can actually protect and save as many souls as I can… and I want you by my side.

- I understand…

- Is it because I am young? Do you not trust me as your container?

- I've accepted you as my master a very long time ago. Us, Sword Souls, are born merely to serve one exact vessel… and I regret you are mine. I do not wish you warm.

- Why would you say that?

- My powers… are far from being innocent. In order to control me, you will suffer and you will succumb… like your Captain right there. You will have to become me.

- I know the terms and conditions… and I have never feared you. I am ready.

- Not yet. Let the Captain teach you a few things before this happens.

Without notice his voice fades away as I try to reach him out with my hand. I open my eyes, realizing I'm a few meters ahead from the Captain, holding my zanpakutou. I look behind my shoulder as he coldly says:

- Well done, cadet. Wielding zanpakutou is harder than it looks. You will have to force your way into his mind, let him trust you. The power you hold isn't one to play with… Finikkusu, the Fire Lord, is manipulative and vengeful. You shall not let his feelings come across you at any time.

- Yes, Captain.

- Well then. Have the day off. You've achieved more in a couple of hours than the rest of your comrades in a year.

Picking up my sword I get up at the same time as the Captain. Throwing a last stone cold stare at me he exits the dojo, leaving me alone with the recursive thoughts of Finnikusu's words. It takes me a while to exit the room and head into the morning sun, vanquishing the night. I walk along the road, admiring the view of Seireitei. The first squads are preparing to leave as I watch them carefully. They look experienced and relentless… How can one enjoy fighting? Shouldn't it be better to stay peaceful like this? The trees surrounding me blow away the first leaves of Autumn, brown as the color of his hair. Why am I recalling Eren right now? I don't know him at all. Am I this lonely? I have never been alone for Finikkusu has always been with me… but this warmth is nothing like the fiery feeling I get near my zanpakutou. It burns from inside out and it sickens me, as a warning. Argh!

- Seika-chan! What are you doing here?

- Ah! Lieutenant! The Captain has given me the day off. I've already met his expectations for today's training.

- Impressive, cadet. I was looking for someone to accompany me to a coffee. Interested?

- Yes, ma'am!

- And stop calling me that… I am Rangiku.

- Oh… but…

- We're not on duty. You can call me Rangiku.

She smiles at me and my heart soothes for a second. I am not used to people being friendly towards me. I accept her invitation and we head throughout the main road into one of downtown's cafes. There are a dozen of tables and most of them are already filled with Shinigamis. We sit on the corner and begin talking about random stuff.

- You are nice, Seika. Why are you so reserved?

- I guess… it's what life taught me to be… Life on the 80th district wasn't easy. There was no one I could trust… and I'm having a hard time… socializing because of it.

- That's never a bad thing… you are correct. There are many people that are not trustworthy… but I guess life will teach you how to trust people again. That's what our squad is all about. Trust.

I take a sip on my coffee at the same time a group of graduates enter the café. I am astonished… as how quickly I can pick him out from a crowd. With his captivating smile Eren is speaking to the others, leaving me embarrassed. I hope he doesn't notice me… and that I am wearing his scarf. I turn my head at the wall, trying to hide myself within Matsumoto's contours.

- What is it Seika?

Quickly she turns around and I just feel like killing her. She's attracting even more attention…

- Oh. Is that boy isn't it… The one who gave you that scarf.

I take a several angry quick peeks at Matsumoto as she giggles in silence. His eyes find mine and I couldn't feel more swallowed into them. I hate this. Eren approaches the table as I return to my normal position.

- Good morning, Seika. Lieutenant.

- Good morning, Eren.

- Good morning, cadet Jaeger.

Eren has both his hands on his pockets, shifting his stare between my scarf and my eyes. God… what can I do?

- How was it?

- Good.

- I knew it. I'll see you later then…

- Yeah.

He turns and leaves, joining one of the tables with a few girls in it. I envy him… he is good at making friends.

- He liked you.

- No. I'm not a "likable" person… He's not one that should be stuck to someone like me.

- Seika…

Matsumoto is holding my hand as I keep grappling the tip of my scarf from under the table.

- Don't diminish yourself… don't push people away from you…

- I know… I'll try.

- Good… now… let me treat you into a drink…

- I can't drink, Rangiku.

With a loud laugh she calls for two beers. Oh dear… in what I got myself into? I take a sip and I cough it to the wall next to me. Rangiku is laughing and I can't feel worse at myself. I take another sip… and another… and another... I call for another round... More... Oh God... Rangiku is laughing... Another one... until a hand stops me from taking it. It's warm and cozy and it's dragging me away from the table. I feel dizzy, somehow. I am being taken away from the café… What happened?

- I'm not staying here watching you get drunk. I'm taking you to the barracks.

I open my eyes a little and there's a faint vision of Eren's green eyes staring at me. Are these arms… his? I am drunk…

- You know my name…

- Of course I do.

- Why?

- You think… you can blend with the crowd. You hope to go unnoticed… but everyone knows who you are, Seika. You are that oblivious.

There's a sweet tone on his last words, leaving me numb. Is that true?

- I am awkward… and silent.

- I know. I am aware of it.

- Then put me down… I can walk back home.

- This is the Lieutenants fault… she pushed you to your limits.

- It's fine…

- Not for me.

He seems angry. What have I done to irritate him?

- Why are you acting like I matter? We just met yesterday.

I don't get an answer. It's not like I wanted one on the first place… or that I would remember it next morning. Actually I don't mind… Making a fool out of myself. I can feel Eren's heartbeat next to my ear… This is…

- Your heart is beating fast.

With my blurry eyes I look at him, at the three Eren's I'm seeing. I feel something slipping from my eyes. What is going on?

- You are going to be fine.

I am not aware how much time as passed, but I'm being laid on a soft bed. His hand is tucking the sheets covering my numb body. I am feeling so stupid right now.

- Rest.

- I am sorry to bother you…

- It's fine… sleep.

Abiding to his request I close my eyes, wondering about this soft touch on my cheek right before I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Seated Officer

It's the middle of the night and my brain is banging against my skull, barely allowing me to open my eyes. In a couple of hours I need to be fit for my training and I'm nowhere near focused or prepared as I was the day before. I sit on the bed, hands on my head, hoping I could ease the pain. Between my fingers I catch a glimpse of other beds on the room. Where am I? Is this…

- Finally, you are awake.

I hear a voice coming from the right side of the floor. I peek at the ground, catching a glimpse of Eren's flustered face staring back at me.

- Eren!

Silently I say his name and he smiles back at me. Then it hits me… he is sleeping on the floor because of me. I quickly jump out of bed and pull him by the arm.

- I am sorry for taking your bed! Come!

- It's fine, Seika… it was worth it. Now I get to sleep where you did… I can never miss you like this…

- What… Don't say things like that..

He gives me a wild smile as he climbs onto the bed. With his hands holding the back of his head he's showing me the flesh ripping muscles on his arms. Oh.

- I am sorry.

- I told you its fine… For a while it made you more talkative…

I blush, trying to eradicate these silly thoughts of me drunk. Oh God… what have I done? Eren's smile vanishes as he asks:

- Aren't you going to wish me goodnight?

- Y-Yeah… Goodnight.

- Seika.

I am pulled by my scarf down until our faces barely meet. I blink once and I stare at his lips. I… I could never…

- Is this uncomfortable to you?

I could never lie to him.

- I just met you.

- Any other reason? Anyone in your mind?

- No.

My long red hair falls to the sides of his head, like curtains. It's almost pitch dark and Eren's got me by the scarf…

- Good… it soothes me. Goodnight, Seika.

He kisses my left cheek as he lets me go. I slowly rise from his bed, turning on my heels and leaving with a red face. Is only until I read the bottom of the stairwell that I realize I'm in the Men barracks. I rub my sleepy eyes as I exit the building, ignoring the silence fallen on Seireitei. I can't get Eren out of my mind… This isn't healthy. Of course there isn't anyone else on my mind… he erupted from nowhere into my personal space and I let him. The same with Matsumoto… and now I'm stuck with his headache. I call for Finikkusu but he doesn't answer… For the first time I'm left to my good fortune. I head towards the dojo even though is still too soon. As I reach the door I begin to hear voices from inside the room. I carefully open the door a little and peek inside. I blush, staring at the contours of my Captain's naked torso outlined by the candle's light. I had never realized how defined his muscles were even though he is shorter than me. I am grabbing the doorway too hard… what is going on with me? Have I start noticing boys now? Well… This is my Captain, I couldn't possibly…

- For how long are you going to keep spying on me, Cadet?

Oh. What to do? I open the door enough for me to pass through and enter the division.

- Your reiatsu is everywhere. What were you doing at the Men barracks?

Agh. This is getting worse and I can't pronounce any word. I grab the tips of my kimono's sleeve, burying my face on Eren's scarf. I don't know if I should approach him.

- I want an answer, Cadet.

- I WAS DRUNK!

This blurted out of my mouth in despair, my hands covering my mouth in disbelief. Have I just yelled at my Captain? He looks at me over his shoulder. He is pissed.

- Disrespect is something I can't tolerate, Cadet. If you ever try that stunt again I'll have you and your friend out of Seireitei. Do you understand?

- Yes… sir.

- Now… take your place, Cadet.

My eyes are on the verge of tears and I'm afraid I'll falter. Captain Hitsugaya is harsh and I can't stand the disgusted stare he's giving me. I sit by his side, wondering why the top of his kimono is still off.

- Captain… I've tried contacting Fikinnusu but he isn't answering.

- That's because he has traveled into another division of your conscience. You need to look for him inside your soul. Zanpakutou tend to flee once there's desire to acquire their power. It's a defense mechanism.

- Yes, sir.

- Close your eyes and do it.

I close my eyes, wandering through a trace of his spirit. I call him over and over again but he is nowhere to be seen. Scarce minutes pass until I feel a cold hand touching my shoulder and the Captain is teleported inside my mind.

- Captain, I've been following his trail.

- Let's see where this will lead us to.

We walk along the red smoke until there's a shadow at the end of it. We approach it but as I get closer I realize it's not Finikkusu.

- It's this the form you prefer, master?

The shadow turns to us and I'm struck with his eyes once again. It's Eren. There's a tremor on the ground and I begin to walk towards him.

- Finikkusu… why are you doing this?

- I told you before. I aim to please you, master… and you've been craving this form lately.

I can't believe this… and my Captain is here. What will he think of me?

- Our souls are connected, Finikkusu. I called your name today and you didn't answer…

- I also called you today, Master. But your soul was wrapped by that Jaeger's one.

- That's not…

Eren's eyes turn red and there's a burst of fire throwing me at the ground. The Captain stretches one hand and says:

- Kidou 15, Binding chains.

Golden chains trap Finikkusu on his place, vanquishing his reiatsu.

- Don't do me this… I need you, Fin.

- I know… I am sorry.

Returning to his previous body, his long red hair is falling on his face. The Captain stops me from getting close to him, keeping me on my place with his hands. His chains are ripping his flesh, tainting his skin with running blood. I… can't stand seeing him like this…

- Unwind it.

- Cadet.

- RELEASE HIM!

There is an explosion of fire that releases me from the Captain's hands and I run to Finikkusu.

- This isn't the way I want it to happen… You are me, Finikkusu. We've always been attached through the heart… that won't disappear even if I start liking Eren! You are my brother, my friend, my protector!

- Master…

- I'll stop liking Eren! I don't want to lose you because of this stupid feeling. Tell me what do you need, I'll abide to it!

- No… I… misunderstood.

- I could never replace you.

Finikkusu sighs as I catch his face beneath the threads of his hair.

- Master… it is my only wish to see you happy. Forgive my actions.

- Fin… it's fine…

- Touch my heart.

Without hesitation I touch his heart and I feel something warm climbing up my arm. Soon it spreads all over my body as Finikkusu vanishes into a pile of smoke. The flow of reiatsu is enormous and I fear I can't contain it inside me. Before my body could hit the floor, I'm caught by the cold arms. There is something stuck on my throat, preventing me from breathing. The air inside my lungs is scarce, leaving my hand grappled around my throat.

- Keep calm. Dominate it.

This feels familiar… This lack of air. I start to feel my body again as my lungs begin functioning again. I open my eyes to find the dojo's ceiling filled with thick air. I exhale, blowing a set of white smoke into the ceiling. My eyes roll around the perimeters of my vision until I catch a glimpse of the Captain's sword covered in ice.

- This was unexpected.

I roll on the floor until my face is facing down, struggling to get up. I am on my knees and I decide to stare at my Captain, sweat running down my face. His torso is covered in thick ice down until the end of his blade.

- I have never seen a zanpakutou demonstrating jealousy towards its master.

This is ridiculous… My hands are shaking and I am utterly sure that his eyes are all over me.

- Get up, Cadet.

Struggling I get on my two feet, slowly rising my head. Captain is closer than before and raising his sword at me. His eyes show danger… I am in trouble.

- I am your Captain. If I give you an order you have to obey it. Are we clear?

- Yes, sir.

- Then why did you disobey my enchantment? It was for your protection.

- With all due respect, sir… it is my duty to protect my zanpakutou as I am to die protecting my squad.

Captain keeps staring at me with violence in his stare but right now… I am too weak to think about it. He withdraws his sword and takes a few steps back.

- Very well. You will start tomorrow at the office. The worst part is completed… with efficiency. I await your report on recent events at Karakura.

- Yes… captain.

- Get some sleep… and stay away from Matsumoto.

- Yes, sir.

He sits on the floor again, legs bent beneath his thighs.

- You may leave.

Slowly I retreat from the room, heading straight to my bed. I am exhausted and I have to concentrate. I fear there's something corroding me from inside out. I exit the building and for a few seconds I lay against the wall, enjoying the warm sunshine. What was he doing with his zanpakutou sheathed? I don't understand it…

- Good morning.

The sweet voice gives me chills. I look at my right and there's Eren.

- Hey…

- Are you ok?

- I am tired… I am going to sleep.

- Speaking of which… I had the best sleep ever.

I blush as I look down at my feet. Eren laughs and touches my… his scarf.

- You really liked it, didn't you?

Before I could either answer or melt by his touch, there's a voice startling us.

- Third Seat Jaeger.

Eren quickly bows down to the Captain who quickly approached us.

- Good morning, captain.

- I want my report on monthly plus at my desk by noon.

- Yes sir.

- Stop harassing Yurushimitsu. And you go to sleep!

Eren gives me a worried stare as I turn away from them saying:

- Yes, captain.

I throw myself into my bed, bearing in mind Eren's tenderness. I can't help to find it strange… for him to suddenly behave like this. Why now? Why me? I am so not a usual girl… and I am now stuck with this power… but I'll make it. I am certain of it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Human Affairs

I've been learning a lot… including how my heart is slowly being taken by a Soul Ripper like Eren. I have been dead my whole existence… but I finally feel that I own a heart. Or so I like to think so… After I'm done with paperwork I leave the building for an evening stroll. Who am I kidding… I have something for Eren… As I turn to his building I catch a glimpse of Eren sitting on the bench. My heart clenches against itself as the shame kicks in. I am used to him, why do I act like this? Why does he have such a sad face? Pushing the thoughts aside I approach him. Slowly he raises his head at me:

- Seika…

- Good night Eren.

- Sit here.

I sit right beside him as the rays of moonlight bathe us intensely. God, he's breathtaking.

- Is something wrong?

- You have been spending a lot of time with our Captain.

- Yes, he's been training me.

- I don't think that's the case.

He shifts his position, staring me in the eyes. Eren's lips part several times but he doesn't say a word.

- What do you mean?

- Since day one he's been keeping you to himself.

- Eren, it's nothing like that. He is rough and insensitive for the most part. I don't understand what's with me that bother you so much…

- Alright. Do you want to know?

- I do.

Eren grabs my hand and in a quiet tone he says:

- I was there… 10 years ago.

- There…?

- On the 80th district… when the annihilation occurred.

My brain becomes flooded with flashes… memories of it… of what I wished to forget.

- The first time I saw you… you were this little girl sleeping at the cottage near the river… holding the dagger against your chest. Your family was negotiating to sell you to a soul traffic mob, because your reiatsu was valuable. My family and I were passing by when the riot occurred.

- Their… filthy hands were touching me… I burnt them alive.

- I remember as if it were today… your screams as everything burnt around you… and that's when you carved yourself in my mind.

- Shouldn't you be afraid of me…?

- Never… I just… feel like holding you.

Eren gets closer to me, touching my left cheek with the right side of his face:

- Since the Academy… throughout the Academy… I've been wishing you would notice me…

- I wished… I had noticed you sooner…

- It feels good to hear those words… I've liked you since forever.

Both his hands draw me closer to his chest as his nose runs along mine. I feel warm and cozy on his arms.

- Can I kiss you, Miss Yurushimitsu?

- Y-Yes…

Eren's lips close around mines in a colossal speed. They are sweet and warm, making his way through intensely. He backs down, blushing. I want more.

- Is it… ok?

- Eren…

Eren assaults my lips yet again, pulling me even closer to him. After some seconds of tasting each other, he plants his head on the left side of my neck whispering:

- So warm...

- I have something for you.

Releasing me from his embrace Eren looks at me surprised. From my pocket I retrieve a silver pendant and place it around his neck. There's a nickel sized stone on the end, filled with fire.

- This is my reiatsu… so that I'm always close to you…

- I can feel it… I can feel you.

I blush as Eren kisses the stone with his warm lips.

- Yurushimitsu.

The cold voice calls me from somewhere above. Eren and I stare at the rooftop where our Captain is standing on the edge.

- Good evening, Captain!

- Go to bed, Cadet.

- Captain Hitsugaya, I can take Seika to the barracks.

- No, you cannot.

The Captain jumps down and with a violent stare he says:

- I will take her. Go home, Jaeger.

I don't want Eren to be in trouble but the Captain isn't allowing me any privacy at all. I throw Eren a consenting expression. The breeze is chilling me as my heart seems to be slipping from my hands. Why is the Captain so uptight about Eren?

- Let's go, Yurushimitsu.

I am stuck in my spot a few inches away from Eren. The Captain takes four steps forward until he stops and looks over his shoulder. I am frozen.

- Did you hear me, Yurushimitsu?

Grabbing Eren by the jacket I push my lips against his. He quickly reattributes in a passionate kiss followed by a sweet stare. We are gradually melting on each other's arms and it feels… fulfilling.

- Stay safe, Eren…

- You too.

Ignoring the Captain's hateful stare I rush passing by him, making my way towards the barracks. He is following me with a distance, in silence, and I am already missing Eren. We cross one of the bridges over the river and I instantly feel my body hitting one of the walls of the building. The Captain is staring at me attentively as a trail of ice imprisons my wrists into the stone wall.

- Disrespect… I won't tolerate it. You must be punished for your ingenuous acts.

- It's fine sir. Do as you please.

- Silence, Cadet. Listen closely…

In a flash step his lips are next to my ear and his breath freezing my neck:

- These human affairs you've been having with Jaeger will end. I am your Captain and it is your duty as a servant to command to my very orders. Are we clear?

My eyes drop to the side he is on, his silver hair stealing all of my view. This isn't happening… Is he insane? I am not an object … and I don't want Eren to get hurt…

- Answer me.

His voice is grave and threatening and all I can say is:

- Yes sir.

The Captain releases me from his imprisonment and quickly grabs my arm and throws me into the path we were previously taking.

- Bed. Now.

Catching myself while stumbling forward I walk at a fast pace, tears falling from my eyes. I keep my head forward, avoiding any glimpse of him. I can feel his reiatsu following me around the paths… I grab my scarf tighter to me… Oh Eren… I was right at all. There is no good I can bring around you… I am surrounded by this dark aura… and it now has a name.


	5. Chapter 5 - That Dark Path

My desk is filled with forms and papers to sign and I'm running out of time for today. At least my report is done. I'm dozing off… right in the exact moment my captain is entering the building. All officers immediately get up from their desks and bow down, me included.

- Good evening, Captain!

He nods at us and quickly walks into his office. I'm going for an all-nighter… am I not? My comrades are leaving, little by little, as the dim sunlight starts vanishing on the horizon. Soon I'm beyond the desk light and utterly alone with still ten forms left to fill. Just a little longer.

- Cadet?

It's Captain Hitsugaya! I get up and bow down.

- Good evening, Captain.

- At ease… Still working?

- Yes, sir. I still have these to finish.

I look at him and he's giving me a calm stare. This is odd.

- I'll get us some coffee.

What? Before I can say anything he leaves for the HQ's kitchen. I blush, sitting down again. He returns shortly after with two cups of steamy hot coffee, placing them next to the lamplight. The Captain sits across the table, crossing his legs and sipping on his cup. He stares at me, noticing my gaze.

- What's wrong Cadet?

- I don't mean any trouble, sir.

- You're no trouble at all. I appreciate the work my subordinates do for the squad. I respect it… those are a pain in the ass to fill…

- I guess… they're kinda… doable?

- I understand it's a boring work… but I'm not ready to send you to the field.

His silver hair is distracting me… he's so out of the ordinary. He's pretty….

- So… you and Jaeger? Close friends?

I blush. Why is he asking it so casually? After last week's events one would assume he wouldn't take this subject so lightly. What the fuck? Every time he see us together he's upset to his core. I smirk and answer:

- No… I just met Jaeger before the squad's interview. We…

- Be careful, Seika. Don't let those feelings ruin you.

Ooh… He called me by my first name. Captain…

- I appreciate your concern Captain… but these feelings… can actually make me feel very much alive.

- Having allies is a good thing… but becoming obsessed by them is not.

- Are we still… talking about me, sir?

His lips hover above the cup but I stand my ground. His stare is changing into an aggressive one.

- Of course. My life does not concern you, Cadet.

- I apologize, sir.

He is the one obsessed with Lieutenant Hinamori... Everybody knows that. I stare down at my papers, signing the last line of the form. It's done. I'm glad it's over. I close the file and sigh in relief.

- Are you done?

- Yes, sir.

- Good. Now go to sleep.

- Sure, Captain.

I won't even step foot inside the Barracks. I've intended to check out the waterfall at the forest for a very long time. Now's the night. I bow down.

- I apologize for the inconvenience, sir.

- It's fine. Go to sleep.

I leave the HQ and quickly look behind my shoulder to check if he's seeing me. He is not. With a flash step I disappear among the buildings, towards the forest.

It doesn't take me long to find the waterfall. It's big comparing to the lake where it ends but the big trees around them camouflage them really well. I run my hand in the water to find her warm. Amazing. The silence around me is so comforting. I strip myself off my hakama to just my white dress and enter the warm water. My skin shivers with the touch of it in my most sensitive spots. I dive under. The sound of the running water is music to my ears… This is so soothing.. I reach a rock near the falling spot and climb it. The wind coming from the strength of the hit is blowing my hair away. There is nothing but the moonlight above me and I can't help but to remember the events of that night… I couldn't run away… Why was I stuck inside my own feet… I was too young. My dress is glued to my body, freezing me. I lay on the rock, face towards the moon. I love this freedom. Sleeping is a sin comparing to what'd be losing here.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR**

My body jumps in the water with a fright I haven't experienced in years. My heart is beating out of my chest as I'm drifting into the bottom ready to combat. What was that roar? An animal? With my reiatsu flow I rise to the surface with just the top of my head showing. At the edge of the lake my Captain is staring at me with an amused look on his face.

- I thought I told you to go to sleep, Cadet.

- I didn't feel like doing so, sir.

- You disobeyed a direct order. If you wanted to come here I could have taken you… Just had to ask.

- With all due respect, I nearly shit myself, sir.

He chuckles but I can see he regrets his actions. I sit on the rock and twist my hair to the side. His eyes scan me from head to toe and I don't understand why.

- I'm sorry Cadet… I shouldn't have done that.

- It's fine… but it's so peaceful over here.

- You feel better in remote places, I can tell.

- Yeah… Nature's been my ally all this time.

Why can't I get rid of him? Why is he always on my ass about where I am or who I'm with? It's starting to get annoying.

- You shouldn't let yourself get so defenseless… Not even here. There is evil lurking everywhere.

- I know, sir…

- Do you want to spend the night here?

I stare him in the green eyes, with an expression of sympathy. He is being so kind towards me… Is it because... he regrets what he did?

- I do, sir.

- Then I'll stay with you. Guarding you.

- No, please, sir. I couldn't…

- That's my duty, Cadet… To protect my comrades. Enjoy yourself.

He sits next to the tree and takes a book out of his hakama. He starts reading it and I take the opportunity to take another dive. I think he is wasting time with me… honestly… don't you think Finikkusu? I exit the lake and head towards the Captain.

- Captain, how can you read in the dark?

- Well… that's quite a question.

He looks up at me and I see his eyes dropping a few cm down. He looks away at his book at the same time I light a flame with my hands.

- Cadet, please dress properly. I'm not made of fucking iron...

What? I look down and I gasp in horror. My wet dress has become a see through! Oh my God! I've exposed my bare breasts to my Captain! I immediately run to grab my hakama and put it on. He looks at me slyly through the top of the book.

- I'm so sorry, sir…

- I-It's fine, Cadet. Come here.

After I rush myself into the attire I slowly walk towards my Captain. He signals me to sit beside him and I obey.

- This is Classic Literature. English.

- Interesting, sir.

- You don't like it.

- I do like it, sir. I love Romeo and Juliet… but I would consider the Captain to read something else…

The Captain turns his head and looks at me through my flame.

- Like what?

- I don't know… Something more visceral, I guess…

- I like this one… because I can't understand the characters… Their resolve is stupid.

- They found love inside war, against all odds. Love's not stupid. Love is warm and kind… and patient, sir.

- You seem to know a lot about it.

- The lot I know is close to nothing… but one say love is a flame… I am holding one now, sir.

The soft breeze is whispering along our ears as the waterfall is the only sound we hear. On this silent night… I can't help to notice that I'm alone… with my Captain… at candle light. The features on his skin are flawless, almost crystal, while his eyes are big and fluorescent. I believe the scarf around his neck keeps him warm… or was it a gift from Lieutenant Hinamori? Anyway… he seems flawless on the outside… but his insides must hurt a lot… due to the expression he is always carrying.

- Can I ask you a question, sir?

- Sure.

- Why do you always look so angry, sir?

He changes to a surprised expression and I can't help but to blush.

- It's the way I am. I'll never be as warm as you.

- I'm not warm either, sir… I am deeply flawed… and scarred… but as long as I smile I guess people think I am good with my life… I apologize, sir… I didn't mean to bother you with this…

I stare down at my feet, unable to say anything. He remains silent as well, turning his eyesight to the book. Taking a quick deep breath he says:

- _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."_

I turn my head to the Captain, who has his eyes closed and his lips in a subtle smirk. His aura is shining like millions of stars clumped all together right before my eyes. What is this feeling that's creeping the walls of my lungs? God… He is breathtaking. Why am I feeling so bad? He is so close to me… but I have to keep so much distant. I can't… be disrespectful to my Captain.

- _"These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder_

_Which, as they kiss, consume." _That's my favorite passage.

- Fire and powder… What about fire and Ice?

I look at him from the corner of my eye and I realize he's staring back, waiting for an answer.

- I guess… they even out. One's strength is the other's weakness…

- That's what I thought too.

I terminate the flame and get up, walking a few steps towards the lake. I have my head tucked down and my shoulders up. I am going out of my mind… I can't… feel this way about my Captain!

- Seika.

- I'm sorry Sir…

I turn to him but my face is saying it all. I feel my body weighting a ton as he's looking at me.

- I'll clean your wounds. I'll rehabilitate your spirit. I can't stand seeing you so broke on the inside, Seika.

- Sir…

- Are you afraid of me?

- I…

- Is that it? Do I scare you?

His eyebrows frown as he gets up and closes the book.

- Why does everybody fear me? Am I that disgusting of a person?

His screams fill my ear drums in a painful echo. No… That's not it, Captain… He is breathing irregularly…

- Why? Tell me Seika? Why can't anyone stand being near me?

You are wrong. That's not the reason… It's because…

- I don't fear you Captain… The thing is…

- Why won't anyone get closer to me? Why does everybody steps aside? WH-

I can't… I will not… forgive myself… but my feet were quicker than my mind… or my heart… My flash step has brought me into the chest of my Captain… and my hands have pulled his face down towards mine… My lips are freezing with the touch of his but there's still a warm and moist feeling inside my mouth. It's like silk caressing the skin of my lips, soft and exquisite. I stop, releasing a trembling breath of hot air into his lips. My brain finally wakes up from the shock and I open my eyes, to find his dangerously close to mines. What… What am I doing? I back up and immediately fall to my knees, head between the legs, arms wide open.

- I beg you forgiveness sir… I am so sorry. I am sorry, Captain!

I can feel my arms shivering above the wet grass. I am in so much trouble… I just kissed a Captain. He remains in silence.

- Please, Captain… I am deeply sorry…

A few minutes pass and I can't sense any movement. I take a peek to realize there's no one there. I am alone. The Captain has left… Oh God… What am I going to do? What will he think of me? How can I face him in the morning? I'm fucked.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Dark Descent

It's almost ten o'clock… It's almost time for the Captain to come in. I have no delusions… about all the problems I'll have to face… I've broken his trust, his boundaries… to do such a bold and human thing as kissing my Boss. The anticipation is killing me and I can't keep looking at the entrance every five seconds. I hear chairs shuffling and everyone standing up. I look at the entrance and see him coming into the room. My heart skips a beat but I join the others.

- Good morning, Captain.

- Good morning, Squad. Tyrell, Megumi and Yurushimitsu to my office, please.

What? Oh… This is it. He is going to expel me. Me and the other two follow the Captain into his office in a rushed pace. He closes the door behind us and place himself behind his desk as we line up in front of him.

- Tyrell I need you to run to the 2nd district today. It's a pickup.

- Yes, Captain.

- Please, report to me when you're done. You can go.

Officer Tyrell leaves and I'm left with Megumi. I sense her breathing in and blushing. She always had the hots for the Captain.

- Megumi, you'll be in charge for our seats at the Royal Dinner. Take her measures, get her a dress… I trust you with that.

- Certainly, Captain! When can I take measures?

- After she leaves. I'm counting on you. You can leave.

The girl leaves with a stupid smile on her face and I'm left with him again… alone. I guess he will be taking Lieutenant Hinamori to the Royal Feast. I feel a cold sweat striking my forehead and my hands…

- Why did you kiss me, Cadet?

Shit. I knew it. I'm in bad trouble…

- I'm sorry, sir.

- That doesn't answer my question.

So authoritarian like always… if I could run away now I would.

- Because I wanted to.

- You wanted… to kiss me? Were you feeling sorry for me?

- No, sir. I wanted to kiss you… because… at times… my Captain can be quite irresistible.

I look at him, ignoring my position. He's staring me back with the same look as last night.

- If I stayed there one second more… there would be a lot more to regret than what you've done…

- It was disrespectful sir… but I don't regret it. You're the only one who fails to realize how beautiful and warm you are.

What? Seika… How can you say those things…

- At the bit I got to know you sir… it was enough to set my heart on flames… I'm sorry Captain… I shouldn't say these things.

- Is your heart… still on flames?

- Yes, sir…

- Because of Eren, you mean.

- No, sir. Because of you.

Why am I confessing? He gently picks both my hands up and wraps them with his.

- I feel the same, Cadet.

I look into his eyes, the bright emeralds that instantly soothe my anxiety.

- Sir…

- I want you close… I want your company. I want you to know me, to trust me… and I want to show you the good things in life. You'll be my companion at the Royal Dinner.

- But, Sir…

- Don't call me sir… or Captain… You can call me by my first name.

I close my eyes as he runs his soft hand along my cheek. Ooh… His touch… belongs here…

- Toushirou…

His lips entangle in mine, such a sinful taste. I have never been kissed like this… as if each breath was the last… as the more we get the more we want. As if… he's been waiting on this for a very long time. With his eyes open he separates his lips from mine, though still hovering them. We are not moving and I can count his eyelashes. Why me?

- Why me?

- 'cause you're the one who set my heart on flames.

I don't know what to do or say… I'm so bound by his touch as my Captain… that he notices it.

- I like… my Captain…

- I like you too, Seika. Stand by me… please.

I can't recognize myself in the mirror. This exquisite and extensive black satin dress, showing my shoulders and my back… these high heels… I'm not used to this luxury… My hair is braided to the side… This isn't me… Closest to the mirror as I can be I touch my face. The makeup has turned it flawless. It's almost 7.30… I must get to the HQ, where the Captain said he'd pick me up. As I turn the corner I am greeted by a familiar face I was not expecting to see. I stop abruptly as Eren says:

- Good evening.

I can see he is hurt… but there was no other way… I am in love with someone else.

- Hey.

- You look… gorgeous.

I blush, trying to work out the right words to say. I'm so clumsy with this… I wave my purse with an awkward smile and say:

- Thanks… I... have to return the scarf...

- You can keep it... It's good to see he's treating you right…

- Eren, I…

Eren kisses my cheek with his wet lips and whispers in my ear:

- He may be your sugar daddy… but I'll always be your knight, Seika…

With his arm he hugs me against his chest and then leaves, leaving my jaw dropped. I am paralyzed… Sugar daddy? Eren is just playing with my insecurity… I still find a hard time to believe my Captain has decided to like me… As soon as my legs start responding I take the final road to the HQ with his words stuck in my head. I should know better than to listen to this sort of things… I need my Captain… I need his touch to reassure… what he said is true. As I enter the main door a couple of working officers looks my way and wave enthusiastically. I wave at them at the same time I hear voices coming down the stairs.

- I'm not available Matsumoto…

- But Captain, we need to finish this tonight!

Step by step my eyes follow him walking down the stairs. He is tucked in a fine black suit, white shirt and grey tie; hair all groomed; and his eyes… he has such beautiful eyes. I shrug inside my dress as he's sending Matsumoto away.

- You had plenty of time to finish it. It's your responsibility. I'm busy.

The Captain finally notices me and I catch a glimpse of his expression changing. He gives me a smile. A smile… His expression is wonderful.

- We're going out. Finish it, Matsumoto!

- But.. CAPTAIN! Seika, you look wonderful!

Captain takes me outside by his hand, where things are much quieter and there's no one to bother us.

- I'm sorry for that… she can be quite noisy…

- It's fine, sir…

- When will you give up on the "sir"… We're not on duty.

- I'm sorry…

He kisses the corner of my mouth and my soul rejoices. He's… my fix.

- I want to kiss you… but not here… even this… can be dangerous…

- I understand… but… your lips… are dangerously close to mines.

- I know… I want you to know you look amazing.

- Thank you, sir.

- Let's get going. It's a long walk to the Palace.

- Can't we just flash step our way there?

- It'll ruin our clothes… besides…

He takes me by the hand, caressing my knuckles with his fingers.

- We can stay like this longer…

- You're right… but… what if we never make it to the Palace?

- We won't regret it… I guess.

I nod my head negatively. I am falling… deeply… for this boy.

I feel like a fish out of the water. I'm surrounded by people who look down on me in a place where I don't belong. I have never seen so much richness… so much power… if it weren't for my Captain, I'd be long gone by now. The food was delicious and I'm pretty sure it's the silverware's fault as well. Or maybe it was his hand grappling mine under the table-cloth… Will we lose it Captain? I don't… want you to lose your position… As I'm staring at my glass his voice startles me.

- Hey… Easy..

- I'm fine, sir. I just… don't belong here.

- You'll get used to it. I am here.

- You're risking it all for a Cadet like me…

- Is that what's bothering you? I can take responsibility on my actions.

- I'm worried…

He sighs and chins me up to look at him. Such touch… is dangerous. My eyes are shining through his.

- Do you want to go home?

- Sir…

- We can go to my place… if you want to spend a little more time with me.

I nod positively… Being alone with the Captain, tasting his lips… is everything my soul is asking now.

He takes off his jacket and asks me to sit on the sofa. His house is pretty big, I'm sure I could get lost in here. I shiver in cold and he immediately turns the fireplace on. Ooh… There's the flame again… I can see the contours of his muscles under his shirt, the manly bones on his face intensified by the flame… He turns to me and I smile towards him.

- Is it better?

- Yes, thank you.

I am alone with him… in his house… where no one can reach us… no one can hear us… no one can stop us… If only… I could take him in my hand… make him mine… my body is eager… to control him. Oh God… What kind of perverted thoughts am I having? About… making my Captain crawl to me… begging me to… NO! WHAT? Finikkusu is fucking mocking me now. Can I tie him down? Can I tie him down and run my lips on his chest? WHAT? Seika… Omg… what are you getting into…

- Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee? No alcohol...

- A coffee, please.

The man is offering you coffee and all you can think about is binding him down to your will! Shame on you, Seika… You used to be a sweet girl, you know? As he walks away I notice how toned his backside is… I blush… God… That's right. He is a fucking God and I'm… average. My downsides are moist and funny… What is going on… I shouldn't react like this… I am always so afraid of being touched… but… I eager his… for what reason? Maybe if I spill my coffee all over him he takes his shirt off… WHAT? I hid my face with my hands. He comes into the living room with two cups of coffee and gives me one.

- Thank you.

- Are you feeling better now?

No! I am fighting these animalistic urges to strip you off your attire. This is actually harder because I can do it but I don't have the guts to…

- Yes.

- You're still acting weird.

Oh-Oh! No! These thoughts will never leave my mind!

- I am weird… I'm fine now.

- Weird makes you special.

- I guess.

He chuckles at me with that distinctive sexy look on his face. His hair must be soft… what if I pulled it… would he scream for me? Fuck. I quickly sip another bit of coffee. I'm not sure… if I'll be able to take it much longer than this… It's like there is something crawling under my skin, begging me to go through with it. He is looking at me from above his cup… oh dear god…

- God… You're breathtaking, Seika…

I slowly put my cup on the table and gently retrieve his from his hands. I put both of them down, safe against the wooden surface, and slowly crawl on the sofa until my lips are glued to his. I'm feeling this security again, that I can only get by his touch. I kiss him till exhaustion, until he grabs me by the waist and places me on top of his. I hear my dress ripping on the sides but it doesn't matter. One of his hands is running up my thigh and I am licking along his neck into his chest. My hands rip the remaining buttons, showing me his godly figure. Oh…

- Seika.. I don't want to lose control…

- Please… do… I want this… I can't resist you Toushirou… I've been trying…

His hands rip the remaining of my dress up until my waist, then run up until his thumb is circling my inner thighs. Ooh… He is touching me there… With his fingers… moisturizing me even more… I feel him entering and throwing me into a place of no return. I send my head back while he is grabbing me by the waist.

- More…

I can't help to whisper those words… My lungs near collapse as I deliver my first orgasm into his hands… I look at him, embarrassed and he's smirking at me.

- I've never done that… That was pure instinct…

What? How can something so perfect be sheer luck?

- It was… perfect…

Panting, I kiss him in the lips, while sliding down to his knees. He is eyeing me weirdly. I'm sure both of us will experience this for the first time.

- Are you ok with this…

- Let me… pleasure my Captain as well…

I run my hands along his chest, under his romantic gaze. I unbutton his pants and his zipper, revealing his white underwear. He parts his legs a bit for me as I strip him off his pants… My God… what legs… Is this man… really mine? My tongue slide up his thigh into the white fabric and I feel him twitching under my touch. Is he that sensitive? I pull down his underwear and he is hard as a rock… I've never seen something like this… so responsive to my touch… I grab it with my hand and start gently pulling his skin up and down the tip. He shrugs, passionately, and I know I'm doing it right. I grapple it with my mouth, twisting and twirling my tongue. He has his eyes closed, enjoying every second of it, moaning and caressing my head… The harder I do it, the darker his response is… He is losing control… Yes. Faster… Faster… until he retrieves it off my lips and shatter this liquid onto his chest. He is panting beyond belief and I'm loving each second of it. He opens his eyes at me saying:

- I barely made it…

- It was ok… If it's from you… I don't mind…

- Seika…

- I'll get a towel to clean you up.

I run into the side bathroom and grab one of the towels there. His chest is full of it… but the thing that's troublesome is that his thing is rubbing against my entrance… driving me insane… Or is it me… rubbing myself on him? He kisses me in the lips, searching my tongue with his and retrieving the dirty towel from my hands. With a twist he lays me on the sofa, my legs locked onto his back. His eyes are eating me all up… I really… really…

- I love you Seika. You must know this.

What? With a surprised expression I feel something escaping from my eyes. I am… so happy.

- Seika…

- I love you too Toushirou…

Hitsugaya smirks at me at the same I ask:

- Please… make me yours.


End file.
